Davrit Legends= Regigrav and the Unborn Region
It's not their first adventure... Plot The world of Pokemon has been disrupted, as space begins to distort once again, pulling the Legendary Pokemon Palkia out of it's long-awaited slumber. What is causing it however is unknown. Ash Ketchum, the boy who saved the Sinnoh Region from total destruction is not around to help yet again. But Dawn, with the help of Professor Rowan and the Frontier Brain Brandon, has another idea... 'Characters' The Characters in this story are as follows: 'Mobians' '-Tom Rynorak -Lizzie Daiton -E-107 Theta -Tina the Fox -Chromoro and Chiruru' '-Jez Gunn -Retro the Cyclops -Chelele -Dalek Tron -Evan the Scouthog ' '-Llewellyn Martyr -Tony Rynorak' 'Humans' '- Dawn -Professor Rowan -Pyramid King Brandon -Max Windil -Kiara Windil' '- Champion Cynthia - Gym Leaders Brock and Candice' 'Pokemon' '-(See Dani's Pokemon Adventures for PKMN teams) -Magnezone -Gardevoir -Steelix' '-Metang -Porygon -Rotom -Lopunny -Beautifly -Ninjask -Bronzor -Klinklang '-Phanphy -Regirock -Regice -Registeel -Regigigas (Shiny) -Palkia -Xatu -Probopass''' '''-Piplup -Fefierce -Cyran -Regigrav -Viyras 'Prologue' Sinnoh. The more cultured part in the Pokemon world, divided by Mount Coronet and famous for it's Pokemon League, Battle Frontier and historical background. However it is going under a hard time as an epidemic is rising. Something new and out of it's world. An avid Pokemon co-ordinator and assistant to the famous Professor Rowan, Dawn looked on hopelessly at the danger surrounding her home continent. Gravity had been ruptured; all the forces on the planet were being manipulated, no longer working the way they were supposed to. At the Fuego Ironworks up by Floroama Town, the Magnemite and Beldum could not control themselves because they work with the gravitational forces. Everyone had to take shelter, especially the Pokemon who hid themselves with fear. "There's not much that we can do at this point I'm afraid." Dawn's father said as he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I know. But," She began. "I feel so useless. I've helped rescue the planet many times: From Palkia's wrath, Giratina and Zero, Arceus, Team Galactic. Now I can't do anything." She ran her left hand through her navy-blue hair. "We will have to wait for someone who can help, Dawn. Ash is in Unova at the moment, isn't he? Either that or he's gone back home." Dawn looked up all of a sudden. "Wait," she said quickly. "There is someone!" Her father looked puzzled at the abrupt idea. "Who, sweety?" Her mother asked as she walked into the room. "It might be wierd, but it's a good chice. Ash had made many friends in Unova. But there's a few of them who stood out. He said they're quite the guys you would need in a bundle." Her parents exchanged looks with each other. "But they wouldn't be able to make it here, would they? Everyone's inside: caves, homes, even the Galactic building in Veilstone." Dawn's mother argued. "That's okay. Because they're not from around here." She said with a look of determination on her face. She ran across the room to the videophone on the wall, and proceeded in dialling a number. After ten seconds her good friend Brock appeared on the screen. "Hey, Dawn! How are you doing?" He greeted politely. "No time! I need a phone number. Did Ash give you any recently?" She said quickly. "New numbers? Yeah, they're right here. Which one do you need?" "One that would save the world. Again." She answered. "It should be under Rynorak, or Davrit." Brock ran his finger down the page until he stopped at a certain point. "We have a Rynorak, Tom here. I'll send it to your phonebook file." He explained, and began pressing buttons on his keyboard. "Thank you. Bye, Brock!" She called, hanging up. Almost immediately she typed down the phone number Brock gave her and called. The signal rose high above her house in Sandgem Town, up through the clouds and out of the atmosphere. It passed a wierd looking rock that appeared to be orbiting the planet. A small opening was on the side of it, and in the dark opening, seven red dot-like lights blinked feverishly on and off. 'Chapter One= The Call' “Sorry about the bad timing,” Said Tom Rynorak, as he worked on his vehicle after arriving in the plains of Floaroma Town. He lay down on a skateboard with his head out of sight, under the car, with a wrench in his left hand. “I don’t know what the problem is; Through space was really easy, but as we entered the atmosphere it was much more weightless than space itself! Not only that, passing over Snowpoint, and we went straight down. Hit the floor. BANG. Couldn’t fly. Could hardly walk for that matter,” He rolled himself out from under the car and looked up. Dawn was looking around at the car and the hedgehog, confusedly. “Are you…. A Pokemon? A talking Pokemon?” Tom gave her a disapproving look and rolled herself back under the car. “No. No I’m not. Different planet,” Dawn heard clanging sounds and the whirring of a drill as he continued working. “So you’re Dawn, right? Nice to meet you- I’m Tom Rynorak. I don’t look like much, but trust me; I’m everything Ash told you I would be-except a chibi little……… thing. And no I’m not the only one here because they are all still in the car.” He explained calmly and amusingly, as if he was enjoying himself. “So the problem is bigger than I thought…” Dawn muttered. “What do you mean?” Tom asked, but before Dawn could reply, a cloud of smoke erupted from under the car as the engine roared. Tom Wilhelm screamed in surprise as he shot out from under it, and started thundering on the windshield. “WHAT THE HELL!” He choked. “WHO TURNED ON THE ENGINE!?” The side door opened to reveal a bat, who was wearing all sage looking guiltily at Tom. “Sorry,” She said. “It was Tron. He took the car keys.” They could hear metallic maniacal sniggering inside the car. Tom fumed. “Urgh, just leave it for the moment,” he told himself. The two animals walked up to the PKMN coordinator. “Hello, I’m Dani.” Dani greeted to her. They both looked up at the tall human figure. “So………… what did you mean by “a bigger problem?” Tom asked. Dawn beckoned to the two to follow and she walked towards the Valley wind works. As Dani proceeded to walk with her, Tom looked back at the car. His friend Lizzie was looking at him through an unwound window. He mouthed to her to “move the car somewhere. But stay put until we get back”, and then he ran up to the other two. When they entered the wind works, they were surprised at the scene. There were no Pokemon. All except the Drifloon and Staravia attempting to head south, but were moving backwards in the sky, the ground was deserted. “But,” Dani began. “I don’t understand. What’s wrong with the Pokemon?” Tom nodded to her agreeing with her question. “But that’s not the worst part; all of the Pokemon who used to be in the grass have taken cover in caves. The ones that can fly still try to go around, even for migration in the winter. But it’s no use.” Dawn explained sadly. She sulked for a moment, and then continued to walk up to the Fuego Iron works. They opened the door, and the warehouse was bustling with noise. It was teeming with Magnemite and Beldum, who were all magnetized to the walls and appliances. They all tried desperately to disengage themselves from the metal, but instantly zapped back into place. All of them were crying out, and Tom was devastated; Magnemite and Beldum were a couple of his favourite Pokemon. As they looked around, they noticed a girl with long, blonde hair in a black trenchcoat tending to a couple of Beldum, crying softly at their misfortune. She turned around and looked back at them. “Oh, Dawn!” She said. “I was wandering where you were.” “Sorry, Cynthia,” Dawn said back. “But they’re here; the help I told you about.” Cynthia walked up to them and eyed the two animal people. She bent down and petted Tom affectionately. “Hey hey-HEY,” Tom exclaimed in surprise. “I appreciate you guys needing my help and all, but please- don’t pet me. Sorry, I’m a bit personal.” Dani laughed at Tom as Cynthia raised her hand away from him and looked on astonishingly. “They can talk? Amazing!” She said. Dani and Tom exchanged looks bfore realising what she meant. “OH! Oh, no we’re not Pokemon. Different planet.” They both said in unison, nervously. Dawn nodded to Cynthia, who nodded back, and then faced their visitors. “Magnemite and Beldum are Pokemon who use magnetism and forces in their everyday lives. But they’re not the only ones,” Cynthia started. “Plusle, Minun, Rayquaza, you name it. But this is the best example to explain why we need your help.” Dawn then proceeded, and Tom and Dani looked over towards her. “Gravity is being manipulated. But it’s not just gravity, all of the planet’s natural forces are being interrupted,” she walked over to a window, which showed the foggy peak of Mt. Coronet submerged in a heap of clouds. “we don’t know exactly what’s going on, but there are two Pokemon who are helping us, and the Frontier Brain, Brandon, needs our help too. We believe that this is something we haven’t discovered yet.” “What would that be, then?” Tom asked them. “A Pokemon.” Cynthia replied. 'Chapter Two- So what's that, then?' If Tom and Dani knew that they were going to be walkng up to the Spear Pillar then they would have went back to the car and take that, with the gravitational distortion making them take near hours to reach the summit. They reached the centre circle where the three legendary Pokemon are meant to spawn when awoken and were greeted by a crowd of people:Two Pokemon Trainers, the Pyramid King Brandon and his three prized Pokemon: Regice, Regirock and Registeel, Professor Rowan and a couple of Psychic Pokemon sitting in the distance- a Probopass and an Xatu. "Uh, hey," Said Tom, nervously. "We're here. Like Dawn said. Yeah." They all circled the two small animals, except the two sitting in the distance. "What are you?" Brandon asked. "I'm sorry about the first impression, but are you two....." Tom and Dani sighed to each other. "NO. We are not Pokemon. Different Planet." They said again in unison. Professor Rowan stepped forward to address himself. Greetings. I am Professor Rowan of Sinnoh. I study Pokemon and help the world in discovering new species and worlds. However, given the current crisis as my assistant Dawn must have explained to you," He nodded towards Dawnwho meerly waved back at him. "a new, more tragic mystery has unravelled itself in the world." Dani clenched one of her fists. "That's right. It was horrible looking at the Magnemite and Beldum that way. How can we help, Professor?" Dani said. Professor Rowan pointed towards the Xatu and Probopass who were still in the corner. "Those two are very powerful. They can show you themselves." He explained. The two walked up to the Pokemon who looked around at them as they approached. Tom shoved his hands in his pockets and Dani put her hands around her back. "Hello." They said. Probopass' Mini-Noses detatched from it's body and formed a triangular formation around them, and started whizzing around in circles around them. Xatu's eyes shone bright purple as an aura appeared around all four of them. They were cut off from the rest of the world. "Safeguard," Dani said to Tom. "That's Safeguard." A voice ran through their heads. "Now we can communicate. It was necessary." Said the Xatu. The two sat down opposite the Pokemon, bracing themselves as Xatu's eyes shone brighter. Suddenly, it all went dark. A blurred image of a black Pokemon, with blue stripes on it's shoulders flickering several red dots across what was supposedly it's face washed through their minds. Tom and Dani jolted backwards in shock and confusion, gasping heavily. "This is the mythical Pokemon of force and gravity, named Regigrav," Probopass explained as the two regained their breaths. "Unknown to the humans up until now." "So Cynthia was right..." Dani shuddered. The Xatu's eyes dimmered for a short time as another image flickered through their minds. It was an island, with a large volcano at the back of it. Most areas were forests except for the odd patches of savanna. Surrounded by an endless sea it almost looked deserted. TBC... ﻿ Category:Stories